


The Distraction

by autumnyte



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is suspicious and Troy has to think fast. It all seems like a good idea at time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

Troy stands at the archway, blinking a few times as his vision adjusts to the dimly lit old church. It's before noon on a Tuesday, so he's not surprised to find the place nearly empty. He recognizes two recently canonized recruits sitting on a bench in the corner, passing a 40 back and forth between them. 

"Hey." Troy takes a long drag from his cigarette and walks toward them. He exhales slowly, casually. "Julius around?" 

The one wearing a purple bandana-whose name Troy intentionally didn't catch-shakes his head. "Nah. He left with the Playa maybe like… 20 minutes ago. Dex's still in the back, though." 

"Thanks, man." Troy takes a final puff of his cigarette before tossing the butt on the floor and smashing it beneath the toe of his sneaker. 

Dex. Didn't it fucking figure? Talking to that guy was like pulling teeth from a chicken. 

But he sticks around anyway. He needs to be looped in on the gang's latest plans for taking on the Carnales. 

He finds Dex leaning over a desk in the back office, poring over what appear to be blueprints. Dex rolls them up the minute he spots Troy. 

"Whatcha got there?" Troy asks, despite knowing he's got a better chance of being struck by lightning than getting a straight answer. 

Dex twirls the rolled up paper like a baton, then waves it in front of Troy's face. "That's for me to know, and you… to keep on wondering about." 

Troy lights another cigarette and inhales, closing his eyes. He doesn't get paid enough for this shit. Lucky for the Stilwater P.D., he's not in it for the cash. "C'mon, Dex. Why you always gotta act like this?" 

"Act like what?" He shrugs. "Some folks might enjoy having your nose all up in their business, but I don't." 

"I'm just saying, we should be working together on this. I got connections all over the Los Carnales territory." 

Troy knows damn well that 'the Los Carnales' is redundant, but he can't resist making Dex crazy. Irritating the guy to get a rise out of him has never been an effective investigation tool, but it was damned entertaining. 

Dex groans and tosses the paper onto the desk. "For the thousandth fucking time, it's just 'Los Carnales'. You sound like an idiot when you put a 'the' in front of it. Jesus, why can't you get it through your skull?" 

The corners of Troy's mouth twitch and he works hard to bite back any hint of a smirk. "Whatever, man." 

"You want to know why I'm keeping you in the dark?" Dex takes a step closer, eyeing Troy up and down. 

"Yeah." Troy sucks on his cigarette, willing every muscle in his face to remain neutral. "I do." 

"Because you want the information too much, and that concerns me." Dex takes another step closer. 

Troy turns his head to avoid exhaling in Dex's face, and extinguishes the butt in an ashtray on the desk. "Like I was saying, maybe I can help." 

"Oh yeah? You wanna help? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it seems like maybe there's more to it than that. You got an angle, and I'm gonna figure out what it is. Julius told you to deal with the VKs and you flat-out refused. But Los Carnales is my shit, and now you suddenly wanna get involved? Now you need to be here every time I turn around, asking a hundred annoying questions?" 

"Dex-" 

Dex leans in, staring intently into Troy's eyes, their faces less than an inch apart. "Makes me wonder why exactly you're so fucking interested in me, my plans, and every move I make. Makes me wonder if-" 

Even though he isn't sure how that sentence is going to end, Troy can't let Dex finish it. He grabs the collar of Dex's denim jacket with both hands and kisses him fiercely on the lips. It's a risky, crazy move, but he's trained them to expect crazy shit from him. Christ knows he's already done crazier things in the name of protecting his cover with the Saints. 

Dex shoves him away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "The fuck was that?" 

"Sorry, man. I… wasn't thinking. Should've asked first." Troy fixates his gaze at a spot on the rug with only partially feigned embarrassment. He's not faking the blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Damn right, you should've. Jesus." Dex storms out of the room. 

With a sigh, Troy smooths out the front of his polo. He's not sure what sort of reaction he'd expected from Dex or why there's a knot twisting the pit of his stomach. What the fuck? He was looking to distract the guy, and it worked. 

Dex's bossy voice carries from the next room. "Let me try this one more time, slowly. I need you two to go jack a Raycaster convertible and take it to my guy at Rim Jobs. Tell him it's for me and he'll know what to do. Don't show your faces back around here until it's fixed up." 

Troy swallows and pulls out another cigarette. He's pretty sure Dex wouldn't try to kill him right here and right now. Mostly. He'd put his certainty at about 95 percent. 

Dex returns to the office and plucks the cigarette out of Troy's hand, tossing it aside. "Uh-uh. Wait on that shit." He doubles back to the office door, closes and locks it, then walks back to Troy. 

"Dex, listen. I, uh…" Warmth creeps back into Troy's face as Dex stares at him with those big brown eyes, and he loses the trail of whatever he was going to say. 

Dex puts his hands on Troy's hips and shoves him back against the desk. He presses their bodies together, kissing Troy roughly. "This the game you lookin' to play? This what you want?" 

Troy opens his eyes and meets Dex's gaze. His investigation is too important to fuck up and he needs Dex to trust him. But continuing with this would cross a serious line, and he can think of at least a dozen more reasons why it's a terrible idea. "Yeah, it is," he hears himself say. And with Dex's firm grip on his hips, the sensation of their bodies rubbing together, and the undeniable heat migrating to his groin, it's not a complete lie. Maybe it's not a lie at all. 

Dex wets his lips and grips Troy tighter. "Then we do this my way. And nobody better fucking find out. _Ever_." 

"Works for me." Troy nods. His voice comes out so hoarse, he barely recognizes it. 

Dex kisses the side of his neck. He moves a hand to the front of Troy's jeans and starts to fumble with the zipper. "I'm gonna play with your cock, then you're gonna suck mine." 

" _Jesus_ ," Troy mutters. He attempts to ignore the barrage of second thoughts and self-chastisements assailing his mind. "Okay." 

"One more thing." 

Dex's hand is already inside his jeans, kneading him through his briefs, getting him hard. 

"Yeah, Dex?" 

"If I let you come, you better never say 'The Los Carnales' again." 

Dex makes the demand without cracking a smile, and the seriousness of his expression combined with the gravity of his tone causes Troy to let out a short, breathless laugh. He gives Dex a soft peck on the lips and says, "Alright, I promise." 

And he means that, at least. 


End file.
